Desculpas esfarrapadas
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: Sirius faz uma surpresa para Marlene. Antes deles começarem a namorar.


**Avisinhos:** Harry Potter não em pertence (não sou a diva JK). É a primeira vez que escrevo algo só de Blackinnon, então fã, por favor, não me matem. Dedico a marauders-lover do tumblr ( o meu é spitfirelady se quiserem da uma olhada) por que eu já a vi reclamando que não tinha muita fics deles, então eu resolvi tentar, espero que gostem ^-^

Desculpas esfarrapadas

-LENE, LENE. MARLENEEEEE? – gritou Sirius Black por sua amiga no fim da escada para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

-O que foi Black? – perguntou Lene descendo as escadas preocupada, seguida por Lily e Alice.

-Nada não, só queria ver minha melhor amiga. – respondeu com um sorriso amável para ela.

-Awn. – Alice suspirou.

-Ok, agora fala a verdade. – Lene disse cruzando os braços e olhando criticamente para ele.

-Como você pode desconfiar assim de mim? Não posso querer apenas te ver? – ele perguntou se fazendo de inocente. Lily revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas levando Alice com ela.

-Vai me falar o que você quer aprontar? – perguntou ainda de braços cruzados. Sirius olhou para ela e suspirou.

-Por que você me conhece tão bem? – perguntou frustrado.

-Porque eu sou sua melhor amiga. – respondeu com simplicidade.

-Ok. – cedeu Sirius e rapidamente pegou o braço da Lene, a puxou para o dormitório dos meninos. Tinham poucas pessoas na sala comunal, por isso não tiveram problemas em subir.

Já no quarto Sirius olhou em volta para ver se nenhum dos meninos estava.

-Quem é a vitima da vez? –perguntou Lene.

-O Pedro.

-O Pedro? O que ele fez?

-Nada de mais, mas é que faz tempo que não apronto com alguém. E ele foi a vitima. –respondeu pegando a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto no baú do James.

-Só isso? –perguntou Lene sabendo que tinha mais.

-Tudo bem, ele também comeu do meu estoque de doces. – respondeu aborrecido. – Não se come do estoque de doces de um homem.

Lene revirou os olhos. Mas Sirius sabia que ela não ligava, ele não sabia por que, mas Lene nunca gostou muito do Rabicho.

-O que vamos fazer então? – perguntou se sentando da cama dele.

-Vamos a dedos de mel pegar uns doces, vou enfeitiçá-los e mais umas coisinhas.

-E para que você precisa de mim? –perguntou Lene desconfiada.

-Não preciso realmente, mas achei que você gostaria de sair do castelo um pouco. –respondeu com seu sorriso característico.

-Bem que você acertou. A Lily ta tentando me convencer a fazer o dever de poções hoje. Ela tava me enlouquecendo. –Lene falou fazendo beicinho. Sirius riu.

-Vamos. – disse puxando Lene e eles saíram do dormitório a caminho da estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Lene não gostava muito daquele túnel por que tinha muitas aranhas, mas se era pelo bem de uma pegadinha, ou era isso que ela achava.

Logo terminaram de atravessar o túnel e abriram a passagem para o porão da Dedos–de–Mel. Colocaram a capa e subiram devagar para loja, que não estava muito cheia por isso foi fácil saírem, tirarem a capa sem ninguém ver e voltarem para loja como se fossem clientes normais.

Compraram tudo que precisavam para a brincadeira e mais uns doces extras para eles.

-Que tal irmos até o Três Vassouras? – sugeriu Sirius a Lene já puxando ela para fora da loja.

-Não sei Sirius, está nevando e madame Rosmerta conhece a gente.

-O frio é perfeito para uma cerveja amanteigada e a Madame... Ela não vai ligar. Você sabe que venho aqui mais do que qualquer um. – falou Sirius tentando convencê-la de que era uma boa idéia.

-Tudo bem. Mas se formos pegos eu vou acabar com você. – ameaçou Lene olhando séria para o Maroto.

-Relaxa Lene. Ta comigo, ta com Merlin. – disse Sirius sorrindo e abraçando sua amiga para irem em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Chegando ao restaurante, viram que tinham poucas pessoas lá dentro. Sirius a levou direto para o balcão onde Rosmerta estava servindo um senhor de alta classe com dinheiro na mão.

-Madame R? –chamou Sirius com seu sorriso galanteador.

-Ora, olá Sirius. –cumprimentou Rosmerta sorrindo para o garoto.

-Uma mesa para dois, por favor. – pediu e deu uma piscadinha para ela. Entendendo o que o menino queria deu uma risadinha.

-Sigam-me. – respondeu os levando para sua mesa.

-Para onde estamos indo? Tem mesas ali na frente. –perguntou Lene confusa.

-Relaxa Marlene. –disse Sirius passando o braço por cima dos ombros da Lene e cobrindo seus olhos.

-Sirius! O que você ta fazendo? Assim eu vou cair? Me larga. – brigou Lene tentando se soltar.

-Já disse menina. – falou Sirius em seu ouvido. – Relaxa e aproveita...

Nessa hora eles já tinham parado de andar e Sirius tirou a mão de seus olhos. Lene piscou por alguns instantes... E viu algo que não esperava.

Eles estavam na parte de trás do Três Vassouras, que era ao ar livre. Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi ver uma mesa decorada com uma toalha vermelha e branca, um arranjo de rosas vermelhas no centro da mesa, pratos de porcelana ricamente decorados e talheres de pratas estavam em frente de duas cadeiras, que Sirius a guiou para sentar. Bolinhas de luzes flutuavam em cima de suas cabeças, às vezes girando e trocando de lugar.

Falar que Marlene estava chocada era pouco. Sentada, ela olho para o Maroto que também já estava em sua cadeira aceitando o cardápio que Madame Rosmerta lhe entregava. Lene também aceitou, mas deixou de lado assim que Rosmerta saiu do local.

-O que é isso Sirius? – perguntou confusa.

-O que? – perguntou o Maroto se fazendo de desentendido ainda olhando o menu.

-Esse jantar, idiota. – disse revirando os olhos.

-Ué, um cara não pode pagar um jantar para sua melhor amiga?

Lene lhe deu aquele olhar, o olhar que dizia que ela sabia que ele estava mentindo e que era melhor dizer logo ou ele iria apanhar.

-Feliz aniversário. – disse Sirius sorrindo e fechando o cardápio.

-Hãm? Sirius meu aniversario foi semana passada. – respondeu ainda mais confusa.

-Eu sei, mas sei também que não foi bom. Soube que o idiota do seu namorado terminou com você. E eu não te dei um presente legal.

-Então você está fazendo tudo isso por que meu aniversario foi uma merda?

-Em partes. – Sirius disse olhando para seu prato.

-E o que mais seria?

-Olha a Rosmerta veio buscar nossos pedidos. – apontou Sirius tentando desviar do assunto. Lene suspirou e deixou de lado por um tempo. Já ter essa resposta de Sirius era muito. Não faria mal aproveitar o jantar.

Tudo ocorreu sem grandes desastres. Sirius e Marlene contando piados uns para os outros, comeram quase tudo (por que uma parte acabou em uma pequena guerra de comida). Em um momento eles ficaram em silencio, não um estranho e sim confortável. Sirius olhou para Lene que terminava de comer sua sobremesa. Sentindo que estava sendo observada, Lene sorriu e disse:

-Vai ficar me olhando a noite inteira ou vai falar alguma coisa. – levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sirius.

-Você já não sabe o que eu quero dizer? – perguntou o maroto olhando para o seu prato parecendo desconfortável.

-Tenho uma leve idéia. – respondeu sorrindo levemente. – Mas gostaria de ouvir isso de você.

Sirius fechou os olhos suspirou, quando abriu olhou para Lene e fez um biquinho.

-Ta bom. É o seguinte... Eu meio que tenho sentido umas coisas. – começou a falar ser olhar para sua amiga.

-Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Lene sorrindo.

-Tipo sentimentos.

-Ah é? Que tipos sentimentos?

Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou sério para ela.

-O tipo que me faz querer ficar te olhando, que me faz querer azarar cada idiota que te olha. O tipo de sentimento que me faz ficar preocupado com você e me faz querer ficar ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.

Se possível o sorriso de Lene aumentava cada vez mais.

-Já sabe o nome desse sentimento? – perguntou se inclinando para ele.

-Sei, mas a questão é... Você sente esse sentimento por mim também? – Sirius devolveu a pergunta também se inclinando para ela.

-Sinto... – sussurrou.

-Bom... – Sirius finalmente fechou a lacuna que separava seus lábios. Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, mas com certeza era a primeira vez que se beijavam com sentimentos. Foi um beijo de amor, mas também com uma paixão intensa. Um beijo forte, que descarregava toda a vontade de ficarem juntos, que não lhes foi permitida por vários acasos do destino.

Separaram-se ainda de olhos fechados com as testas coladas. Sirius abriu os olhos de vagar e pode ser Lene abrir os dela.

-Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou.

-Demorou a perceber. – respondeu com uma risadinha.

-Lene, não estraga o clima. – brigou Six descolando suas testas.

-Desculpa Sirius, mas admita. Você demorou.

O maroto revirou os olhos.

-Dá para dizer que me ama também logo? –perguntou fingindo de bravo.

-Eu também te amo Sirius. – disse sorrindo para ele.

-Finalmente. – respondeu. – Então isso é um sim?

-Um sim? – perguntou confusa.

-Você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou com seu melhor sorriso galanteador.

-Não sei, vou ter que consultar minhas amigas antes. – respondeu fingindo analisar as unhas. Ele olhou para ela serio. – Ta bom. Eu aceito.

-Assim é melhor.

Os dois caíram na risada. Continuaram a noite com a sobremesa, algumas cervejas amanteigadas e muitos beijos. Ao voltarem para Hogwarts e contaram que estavam namorando seus amigos apenas disseram finalmente e deram parabéns. Nada como mais um dia romântico na vida de Sirius Black.

**N/a:** Espero que tenham gostado se sim me mandem uma review. Obrigada…

**Marlene:** Opa opa. Então a agente nãovai aprontar com o Pedro?

**Sirius:** Bem… Isso era só uma desculpa. A Carol que inventou. Mas… Aprontar com o Pedro nunca é de mais.

**Marlene:** Então vamos pregar uma peça nele?

**Sirius:** Quem sabe em outra história ;D


End file.
